The Untitled
by Lsilrauko
Summary: Shido's cught by the nightbreed, cain comes to the rescue(Du-dudu-DU), Warning: Rape in this fic!


Hey everyone, this is the first Fanfic I've Ever posted up somewhere, and I'm shitting it, hope ya's all like so plz review (no flames necessary!)  
  
I've never seen Nightwalker ever, not even an ad for it; all I know of it is from what I read in fanfic's. Even still I know I'm screwing up all the rules (well most of them anyway), and I'm really sorry, hope that doesn't put you off reading this, for me it's as they say "Ignorance is bliss" =:oP  
  
This is and AU fic, set back just a few yrs after Shido became a vampire.(that means no Riho, Guni or Yayio, also it's AU whisch means I wouldn't have them there anyway! MWAHAH! ^_^ ) Cain allows Shido out by himself, standard procedure really, Shido must go out and fend for himself for a few weeks to prove he's worthy and able of the gift bestowed onto him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shido, Cain of anything else remotely nightwalkerish. Though I do own this story, Lsilrauko and Avathar!  
  
WARNING: There's rape in this story, no ready if no likey!, hmm what else, it's a Cain/Shido fic  
  
Rating: I'll take a guess and say R! (I'm really crap at this rating thing! Cuz what other's would find offensive I usually find quite amusing! I'm a sicko but sure what can you do!)  
  
Lsilrauko ( Lsil for short) : Half elf, half banshee, was turned into a vampire by Avathar to save her life.  
  
(Banshee or Béan Sidhe: Hearlder of death, it's said that on the night someone close will die you can hear the banshee's scream)  
  
For more info on the Béan Sidhe plz feel free to email me ^_^  
  
*** - scene change  
  
'.' - thoughts  
  
"." - spoken words  
  
Mi Amante = my love  
  
Chara = friend  
  
The Untitled  
  
*Shido's POV*  
  
The Nightbreed thrust into him, he felt his insides being ripped apart. He wanted to scream, but he wouldn't give them the pleasure. His body ached, they had all used him, leaving only a brief few minutes between each. It had been like this every night since his capture a week ago. But tonight was different, this was the last 'breed to have his way with him and they had made some adjustments to the host. The 'breed thrust into him again, it felt like nails being driven into him, he felt something cold run down his leg, with out looking he knew what it was, blood, his blood, he grimaced. Seeing this the Nightbreed laughed and pushed harder into him. The pain was excruciating but he would not scream, he could not, it would only enhance the 'breeds enjoyment. He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, his mind screamed out in agony. He was getting light-headed, he couldn't take anymore, he would have passed out earlier only for fear of what else they'd do to him. The nightbreed was near, his movements quickened and he drove himself deeper and deeper into Shido. Then Shido's body could take no more, he passed into blackness.  
  
***  
  
Cain suddenly became alert 'Shido' he whispered. He got up from his seat, where he was reading, and quickly moved out of the room and down the corridor to find her. He knew Shido was in trouble but their connection was weakened due to their lack of contact. He knew Shido was too young to take the 'test'. He cursed at himself for letting him go and quickened his pace.  
  
***  
  
Lsilrauko shot up from where she lay 'Shido' she gasped, she glanced down at her lover, Avathar, he was still deep in sleep. She creeped out of the bed and covered her naked form with a white robe, she slowly let herself out the door and quickly walked in the direction Cain was coming. She knew he'd be looking for her.  
  
***  
  
Lsilrauko and Cain met in the corridor, both knew what was happening. She nodded her respect and hurried to the courtyards' garden, Cain followed close behind. She stop near the old concrete bench and faced him.  
  
"Are you ready?" he nodded 'yes'. She saw a worry in his eyes that she'd never seen before. Taking his hands she placed them in front of him palm's up and slightly cupped, she held her hands below his in the same manner. He looked into her eyes his heart was racing in fear, he'd completely lost his connection and was fearing the worst. Lsilraukos' face remained emotionless but Cain saw in her eyes the same fear he had.  
  
"Clear your mind" she whispered, "concentrate solely on Shido" her voice was haunting, it sent a chill down Cains' spine but he did as he was told. Nodding his head he closed his eyes, every thought he had must be based on Shido. He didn't find it hard. Shido was his heart, all he ever did think was connected to Shido.  
  
Lsilrauko was chanting some ancient verse, her voice lower than a whisper, only for Cain's vampiric hearing he wouldn't have heard it, and he was even straining at that. Suddenly he felt something, a heart beat, not his own, but it was in tune with his and breathing, copying his own rhythm. Sudden lightness came over his body his eyes shot open at the sensation, he stared at Lsilrauko, a white aura emanated from her, her eyes were closed and her mouth only moved slightly, still chanted the ancient language. He glanced down, they where floating about two foot off the ground, he gasped and was about to pull back when Lsilrauko grabbed his hands. He stared back up at her face wide eyed, her eyes shot open, they weren't the usual ghostly grey, two white orbs glared back at him her mouth moved saying unheard words. Then, he heard it not by his ears but in his mind, her voice, a low mumble at first but it grew to a whisper.  
  
"Shido" she repeated "think of Shido".  
  
Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes again and thought of Shido, his companion, the days when they hunted together, every good memory he had of them. His hands began to tingle, he opened his eyes again and looked down. The light that was coming from Lsilrauko was crawling up his hands and arms, he looked at her face again, only the white spheres stared back "don't be afraid" she said to his mind. He took another deep breath and the light completely engulfed him.  
  
***  
  
Shido opened his eyes. He was standing fully clothed in the dark he couldn't see a thing through the black, then he felt something, a presence. The darkness lightened in one spot about two yards away from him. In the light stood a concrete bench in front of a high stone wall, then like a chalk painting details were filled in around it. The high wall behind the bench grew a rose bush, the buds bloomed and blossomed to their fullest, moss grew among the jasmine seedlings along the ground. A figure appeared on the bench its head was down and Shido couldn't make out its face.  
  
"Lsilrauko?" he whispered trying not to disturb it, the figure seamed deep in thought. She looked up at him a sad smile on her face, he blinked, when his eyes opened he was lying on the bench, his head on her lap and like always she was playing with her favourite strands of his hair. He gazed up at her the crescent moon was shining over her head like a halo and it's light gave her snow-white hair and eerie glow. His hand rose and touched her face,  
  
"Lsilrauko?" he questioned softly, she hushed him.  
  
"My dearest, dearest chara" she whispered, her voice heavy with sorrow. Shido blinked again, opening his eyes he found Cain looking down on him his heart skipped a beat, as it did every time he saw him. Suddenly all the pain and suffering Shido had gone though hit him and tears started to creep down his face. He shut his eyes tightly, reopening them to Cains' neck, he was curled up in his lovers' lap and Cain was holding on to him tightly. He sobbed into his masters' neck and all Cain could do was whisper comfort in his ear. Once the sobbing had subsided, Cain drew Shido back so he could look at his tear stricken face.  
  
"Shhh, my amante" he soothed "it's ok, I'm with you now, and for eternity"  
  
Shido could see the tears forming in the sides of Cains' eyes, a single one escaped and Shido softly brushed it away, Cain closed his eyes at the touch, He took a deep breath and opening his eyes he spoke. "You have to concentrate Shido" Cain started, Shido tilted his head slightly and smiled sadly, "Where are you?" he continued, Shido just sighed and started to examine Cains' facial features "Shido! Listen to me, can you remember anything about where you are? Any noises, anything?"  
  
"Screaming" Shido stated.  
  
"What" Cain looked at him confused.  
  
"I don't thinking they were mine, but there was definitely screaming"  
  
Cain shook his head "Snap out of it Shido!" he snapped,  
  
Shido jerked back like he'd just been slapped, his eyes narrowed "Cain?" he questioned  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
Shidos' eyebrows came together as if he was trying to remember something, his eyes darted around the small yard, searching, he then turned back to Cain, he leaned his face in till it was mere centimetre's from Cain's.  
  
"Kiss me" he stated, and Cain did.  
  
***  
  
Shido looked at Cain wearily the Nightbreed had done this before, gave him illusions, they'd torched him with them. Showed him what he desired then snatched it away or had Shido watch it be destroyed in the cruellest possible way, but one thing had always been amiss in the illusions, that's how he distigused between them and reality. The image of Cain was asking him something, he wasn't sure if this was reality or not so he just ranted. The image got annoyed and snapped at him, he searched the image's face, could it really be Cain?  
  
"Cain?"  
  
"Yes, it's me" it definitely sounded like Cain, but was it? He scanned the rest of the setting looking for that one thing that would give it away, he found nothing, every little crack in the wall every little plant was in it's rightful place. He looked back to Cain, leaning in close there was only one thing left,  
  
"Kiss me" and he did, with all the passion and wanting he had always had. Shido now knew this was real, breaking the kiss he hugged Cain tightly  
  
"Save me" he croaked into his ear as fresh tears started to team down his face.  
  
"I will" Cain whispered, he pulled Shido back so he could look at him again, "but you have to tell me everything you know"  
  
Shido nodded "I will"  
  
Lsilrauko appeared, her face distorted in pain and fear, "Hurry it's not long now, please," Shido turned to her but still clung to Cain.  
  
"I've nothing to go by. I'm in a dark room there's no windows apart from the small hatch in the door, no furniture, nothing. Outside the door there's a long corridor, but I cant see far up it" he stopped to think for a while, his vision was turning blurry, it was getting hard to concentrate his eyes shut on they're own accord though he fought with all he had he was loosing to the blackness. Just before he fell limp in Cain's arms and the illusion ended he murmured the words he'd heard days before.  
  
"Black Revolution"  
  
***  
  
Lsilrauko and Cain fell back to the ground "He woke up" Lsilrauko murmured as Cain shot up and ran for the castle shouting back he knew where he was, Lsilrauko, just sat there a few tears making there way down her face.  
  
***  
  
Cain walked though he quite streets, this part of the town was shunned by all; talk of demons, night creatures that take human form luring people in just to feed on them. All the rumours where true of course, being one of those creatures didn't make a hell of a lot of difference. This place was shunned by any self respecting night creature it was for the lowest of the low. A place where survival was everything, one would kill there own kind here, no rules, no respect.  
  
Cain crept down a side alley it was the dullest and dankest but he knew precisely where he was going. He'd heard of these 'Black Revolution' before, a band of Nightbreed that planned to over throw the vampires and take over the night as the dominate creatures. He'd hunted out the group long before and listened in on one of there "Meetings" he found a group of six absurd unintelligent Nightbreed bitching about the world and how they'd do things better, when the time came, that's all. He found them inapt and generally unharmful so he left thinking no more of them. But now they'd crossed the line, all of them were to die and by his hands alone. He crept up to the old stone house were he's encountered them before, his eyes flashed golden and in one leap he scaled the wall and was on the roof. There was an old broken window there, which he slipped though, out of the moons light and into the shadows of the attic. It only took a fraction of a second for his eyes to adjust. The attic must have been used as a room once, not long ago, the straw bed in the corner and the tipped over chair and table gave it away, also the strong smell of decaying food stung at Cain's heightened senses. He crept to the other side of the small room where the top of the staircase lay, light shone up from the floors below, not a lot, just light from a single flame maybe two. The light danced and quivered casting shadows everywhere this made it easier for Cain to make his way down with out the Nightbreed noticing him. Five of the breed sat round a barrel on small stools, making the barrel appear big than it was, a single candle sat in the middle of the barrel, bottles upon bottles of wine lay scattered, empty on the ground. One of the breeds hiccuped, they were drunk, Cain smirked this would make the kill all the more easy. He looked around the room, for the sixth there was no sign of him, Cain was slightly concerned about his but thought no more of it, he was ready to make his move. One of the breed was moving away from the drunkenly slurred conversation, probably to relief himself, but he never got the chance. As soon as the breed entered the shadows he was gagged by a hand and his head was snapped to the side so hard it nearly pulled off, before it hit the ground Cain grabbed the limp body and carried it to the darkest corner. He spat on it then left to finish the others. 'One down four to go' he thought malevolently. He could of took on all five but sadly he wasn't that stupid. They may have been drunk but they were still Nightbreed and although they'd never equal him in strength they would in numbers. So he bided his time in the shadows waiting, once the four noticed their comrade didn't return they joked about how he'd fallen and forgot how to use his legs, after the roars of laughter and hiccups ended the second decided to look for him. Standing up it took him longer than a few minutes to gain his balance. Then he wobbly forward in the firsts' direction, he too had the same fate as the first. Another few minutes passed and the last three became suspicious and were sobering quite quickly. 'Only three left' Cain thought to himself 'better now than when they've completely redeemed themselves' raising his finger to his mouth he bit down.  
  
A shower of blood bullets hit the remaining Nightbreed from the shadows, followed by a crack of a whip, which caught one of the breed by the neck, one sharp tug and a sickening crack rang out around the room. The other two sat there still in shock. Cain leaped from the shadows and had the remaining two on their backs in seconds. He turned his concentration on one, beating him around the head but the Nightbreed blocked him it pushed him back and as Cain landed on his feet it lunged at him only to land face first on the floor. Cain jumped jump in the air jutting out one foot he landed heavy on the skull of the breed smashing it. The last breed, during all of this, regained his composure and soberness, grabbing a disregarded poker from the floor he ran at Cain. Cain side-stepped him easily and caught the poker, twisting it out of the breeds hands and in one swift move lodged it in its back. The breed fell on its face among the others and Cain stood alone, panting slightly from the fight 'too easy ' he thought but he didn't waste any time. He searched the lower room, behind every door, at every crack where a trap door may be but found nothing. He stopped in the middle of the room beside the barrel, head low, defeated momentarily, then he felt a slight breeze on his face.  
  
He looked up and round, his eye fell on the fireplace, he sniffed in it's direction, it was faint, very faint, too faint almost for him but he was positive he could smell it, blood, Shido's blood. He walked to the fireplace still sniffing the air around it. He reached his arm into the back wall. He pushed on it and it gave a little "Ah" he smiled reaching his other arm forward and pushing the wall back. He stepped through the fireplace and found himself in a long corridor lit only by fire torches every few yards. He ran down the corridor he could feel he was getting near then a he heard blood-curdling cry, it was Shido. Cains' run turned to a sprint and he finally made it to the end of the corridor. He stopped short an old wooden door lay a few feet in front of him, he heard the final nightbreed scream in pleasure, then grunt. Someone was slapped, hard, and a body was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Cain, please, help me" Shido's plea was bearly audible but Cain heard it, as did the breed.  
  
*Inside the room*  
  
The Nightbreed laughed "You think Cain would want you now?" it teased "you? An old broken down whore? HAH" he spat " he's probably got a new lover the day you left"  
  
"No" Shido retaliated weakly  
  
"You really think he loved you? Don't make me laugh! None could love a broken, useless, whore like you. He's probably glad to be rid of you."  
  
Shido sobbed his last tears as the Nightbreed left, he couldn't take it, the breed was right Cain wouldn't want him anymore. He was spoilt, tainted, he let his last bloodstained tears fall before he slipped into oblivion.  
  
*Outside room*  
  
Cain's blood was boiling, how dare he talk to his Shido in that manor, he grabbed the nearest torch, he was gonna enjoy this the most.  
  
The Nightbreed came out of the cell chuckling to himself, he wasn't expecting anyone else in the corridor so he didn't look up, he just close the door behind him and headed up the corridor to the rest of the gang, head low, laughing to himself.  
  
A flame was thrust into his stomach and he flew back against the door, wide- eyed and terrified he looked up to see Cain, eyes blazing in the fire and the cruellest smile on his face. Cain using all his unnatural strength forced the blunt head of the torch though the Nightbreed stomach, he bit down on his finger and produced a sword, ramming this into the chest of the breed and though the door behind. The breed screamed in pain, this only increased Cain's smile. Grabbing one arm he twisted it till a clean snap was heard the Nightbreed howled an unearthly howl and Cain proceeded to do this with the three other limps, the Nightbreed hung there torso engulfed in flames and it's limps twisted and jutting out. Any natural creature would have been dead long ago, lucky for Cain this wasn't a natural creature, Cain brought his face as close as he dared to the flaming, twitching head.  
  
"Shido Is Mine" he snarled, then with lightening speed he slammed his fist though the skull of the breed and left the remains to burn.  
  
Cain opened the door past the hanging corpse and walked into the round room, there was a little straw on the ground, presuminly for a bed, there were no windows and the roof was low. It was lit only by the burning corpse at the door. And there in the dark, stripped bare, scars and starvation marring his prefect white skin was Shido, he lay on his side falling slightly forward his head being cradled on his arm, Cain knelt by him.  
  
"Shido" he whispered his voice cracking. He lay his hand on his young ones shoulder, no movement. He got up quickly and whipped off his cloak he wrapped it round the body. Picking it up he carried it out of the cell and up the corridor, he ran though the room of the fireplace taking no regards to the bodies, he made for the stairs and up to the top room. He slowly emerged from the window into the night clinging to Shido every step of the way. He stopped for a brief moment to get his bearings then headed in the direction of the castle, opting to jump from rooftop to rooftop rather than walking the street. It was almost sunrise, the sky had already turned a dark navy colour he just hoped he'd make it.  
  
The castle was in view not long yet, but the sun was coming up faster. Then he heard it the low howl of a wolf followed by a haunting heart-tearing scream and he knew it was Lsilrauko.  
  
"NO" he screamed and sprinted faster than ever for the castle. The sky was getting brighter and brighter, turning from dark navy to navy-blue. Cain hurdled along the path to the open door where Lsilrauko stood waiting. All his senses pushed him faster and faster he had to make it he would not let Shido die like this. He was still yards away from the door, he wasn't going to make it, he knew it, and there was no shelter near, to escape the sun. Calling upon all his abnormal strength again he flung Shido into the arms of Lsilrauko and out of the coming light. She caught him but fell back due to the force. Cain tripped and fell to his hands and knees, gasping for breath, sudden realisation hit him, and he looked up from his hands and straight into the eyes off Lsilrauko, they begged for forgiveness as blood-tainted silver tears streaked down her face. Shido's eyes fluttered open and Cain stare glided to Shido, with the help of Lsilrauko he sat up, Cain looked back at Lsilrauko and nodded his forgiveness.  
  
Shido looked out at Cain and reached his hand towards him, just then the first rays of sunshine shone over the horizon. Cain screamed out, clenching his eyes shut and grimacing. Before the fire totally ravaged him he looked back at Shido, he was weakly fighting Lsilrauko, trying to get to Cain, tears running down his face. Cain said something Shido couldn't hear, as his ashes blew upward his words carried across the wind, "I'll Love You Shido, For Eternity".  
  
~ End ~  
  
When I first wrote this fic I thought it was good, now that I've read it again it aint as good as I thought it was! =:oS oh well =:o(  
  
REVIEW!!! Or I'll turn into a big broccoli head and eat you MWAHAHA! *ahem* 0.0 don't ask!  
  
BTW if anyone thinks of a good title for this plz let me know, once I read it and disliked it I wasn't arsed thinking of a title sorry! I'm such a shallow bitch! -_- 


End file.
